kyadarklineagefandomcom-20200213-history
Kya
''Appearance Kya is a young woman, with blue hair, a ponytail with multiple poofy strands (Which she also uses to hold her boomy). She wears a simple red tank top, and nice flowing blue jeans. She has yellow-tan shoes and she has a red glove, only on her right hand and a silver bracelet on her left arm. Personality Kya is a strong minded, ambitious young woman, who doesn't let others run her life. She has a tough character, but is also calm and down to earth. Kya is a person who cares for the people close to her, and will do what it takes to save them, or help them out. Due to being in a new world, she often comes off as clueless. Not knowing the traditions and customs of the new world, towns folk often tease her for it. Bio Kya was an ordinary girl, until she was thrown into another world! On her quest, she must find her brother Frank, Free the Nativ's from their Wolfen forms, defeat the evil Brazul and find a way back to her world. She uses a Boomy (Boomerang like weapon) and Martial Arts to defeat her foes. Story Kya starts out in her house, upon hearing a strange noise, she investigates to find her brother Frank had found a mysterious room in their house. Inside of the room, Frank tinkers with a strange object and a portal appears, sucking them both in. Kya awakens with strange creatures around her and immediately is chased through a jungle by feral creatures called the Wolfun; while following several animal-like creatures, all of whom get captured save for one, Aton. She eventually reaches a strange village, called Nativ City, and meets Atea. Atea explains that the Wolfun are merely mutated Nativs, mutated by Brazul, Kya's father. Kya resolves to save Frank and is introduced to Akasa, who teaches her how to fight using Fighting Bracelet which greatly enhances her strength. Kya is blessed with the Awakening Power by Atea, which allows her to exorcize unconscious Wolfun and transform them back into Nativs. In return for freeing the transformed Nativs, Atea agrees to help Kya find her half-brother. Kya learns she must find a magical medallion which will allow her to return to her own universe. The medallion was split into seven Runes, emblems made of pure energy, which must be housed in a special amulet. During the course of tracking down the runes, Aton leads Kya to an industrialized area dedicated to mining magical Amber. Aton betrays Kya, allowing Brazul to ambush her. During the course of the fight Kya collapses part of the mine to escape. Eventually she discovers that Frank is being held in Brazul's laboratory, and she assaults the complex to rescue him. Upon arriving in the lab proper, she is horrified to learn that Brazul has turned Frank into a Wolfun. Kya defeats the Wolfun Frank and performs the Exorcism ritual which returns him to his human form. Kya goes on to gather the last runes required to return home though she is ambushed again by Brazul, who takes the seven runes from her. Kya journeys to Brazul's fortress, defeating Aton before confronting Brazul himself. After a difficult battle, Kya defeats Brazul and returns victorious to a cheering Nativ City, where she activates the portal she finds herself in a desolate desert world, not her universe. Weapons Kya uses three weapons in the game. *Boomy- Is a Boomerang type weapon, that Kya uses to kill small monsters, open boxes, hit targets, cut ropes and she can also hit Wolfen with it to confuse them; (but it will not hurt them). As the game progresses, Kya can obtain stronger Boomy's that are stronger, and have more abilities. **If Kya hits a Wolfen with her boomy, and another Wolfen is nearby, the Wolfen will assume the other hit it and they will fight each other. *Martial Arts - Upon reaching the Dojo, Kya learns new moves as she obtains magical bracelets that strengthen her powers. *Explosive Bombs - Kya can purchase bombs in a shop, or find them in an stationary Artillery, that spits out bombs for Kya to use. Abilities Magic *Awakening Power - Allows Kya to regenerate health using Amber Crystals and Exorcise Wolfen to return them to their Nativ form. Boomy Boomy Storm - A move Kya can use with the Boomy, where she channels energy into the Boomy and shoots the energy out of the boomy as she makes a circle, hitting all Wolfen in range. Physical *Free Fall - Kya must go through various obstacles by Freefalling through the air. Etymology In African origins, Kya means "Diamond In The Sky". Which could be a reference to Kya being the main character as the diamond, and having to free fall, or fly into the sky. See Also *B-Witch *Karaboss Trivia *Kya was originally supposed to be 6, according to the making of kya. (1)thumb|90px|left|An old character design of Kya *Kya is 17-18 years old, as stated in the Making of Kya (2) *In the beginning of the game, when Atea tells Kya to get a weapon. Her Boomy is seen in her hair during the scene, but once you take control of Kya, it disappears until you obtain it. *Kya is the only female in the game. *The TV Series Avatar the last airbender originally named the main female character Kya, but later changed her named to Katara after they found out that a protagonist in a recent video game had the same name. (3) *Kya, was originally a character named B-Witch and later, Karaboss. This is evident due to the fact that both characters have a similar appearance to Kya. B-Witch has the same face as Kya, and Karaboss has similar hair, outfit color and similar looking pet. *Kya shares many weapons and moves with her adversaries; she knows Martial Arts, as does Brazul and numerous types of Wolfen. She shares the most weapons with The Hunter, as they both use Electric Bombs, Explosive Bombs and the Boomy. External Links'' *Official Site *Making of Kya Category:Kya Dark Lineage Category:Boomy Users Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Bomb Users Category:Magic Users Category:Pages Category:Telepathy Users Category:Kya Category:Humans Category:Female Protagonists Category:MIA Category:Aliens